The Crazy
by supermanns'loisxx
Summary: Bella is being stalked, by who she doesnt know. can edward help her? or will bella be doomed by her unwanted stalker? AH OOC ExB m rated for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The crazy – chapter one – a new job.

'you can do this Bella, catch a fucking grip! Just breathe and you will be fine'. I couldn't help but chant my new mantra as I walked through the doors of a new and very intimidating hospital. It was so BIG; the space it took was vast, expansive even. The floors that I walked on were squeaky clean and the walls that passed were a very calming mint green. Despite the walls I was shitting myself. I really needed this job as a trauma and if I didn't get it? Well it would be devastating to say the least.

I saw there was a very busy blonde haired girl working at reception, answering calls, handing out manila coloured files to important men and woman in scrubs – patient records no doubt. I approached her polished oak desk hoping she could help me find what I was looking for.

"Hello? Uhm... my name is Bella swan" she looked at me expectantly with a smile. "can you help me, I'm looking for the trauma unit"

Her sharp blue eyes went soft. "First day right? Don't worry about it, my name is Lauren Mallory; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. The trauma unit is on floor five, go to the end of the corridor and turn left" she sighed "would you like a hand...uhm it was Bella right?"

"y-y-yes" I stuttered " Sorry, I'm really nervous, could you show me please?" I must have looked a right state. I'm not an outgoing person, so moving to Seattle away from my mother and father in Arizona was hard, right now I was pale and shaking. You would think I would be tall, lean and tanned, sporty too. The truth was I was middle height, skinny and white and as for sports? If I was given a racket for tennis in gym class I was given a wide berth of about ten feet. I hardly fitted the profile. My friends, Alice and Rosalie, were always supportive of me though. Which was good, we were practically sisters and totally inseparable in high school.

Lauren stood up and asked another woman to look after her desk. She came out with a welcoming smile and took my arm and showed me where the unit was, I had never been more grateful for a strangers help in all my life.

"This is the unit Bella, remember if you get stuck with anything, please don't hesitate to ask me" she says in a honey sweet voice. she glanced over at one of the wards, flushed bright scarlet and skittered away, back to her desk I presumed. Hmmm, I wondered what could make her so- so...*drool* oh holy mother of socks! I think my brain cells just tuned to mush.

The guy she was staring was inhumanly beautiful, I mean really beautiful. I had actually lost my train of thought.

His hair was, run-through-with-my-long-surgeon-fingers, sexy bed hair which was a strange copper bronze colour. His eyes were focused and a startling moss piercing green, that's when I realised they were looking at me and I was gawking at him like a fish. I immediately blushed 20 shades of red and shut my mouth, then continuing to bite on my lower lip. It was an annoying habit that got me into trouble with my parent's alot, but I didn't mind. I ended up just standing there like a moron while he handed a file to a nurse and turn towards me.

He walked over to me and the movement was so graceful it would make any ballerina's heart break. I had absolutely no idea what to do, so I stood in the same spot completely frozen.

"hello, my name is Edward Cullen" again, I stood them like the fucking idiot I am. Oh this is a total fail moment. This moment should be filmed and then be replayed at birthdays and other embarrassing occasions. "you must be Isabella Swan?" he was trying hard not to laugh at me, great start Bella, fucking marvellous.

"uhm...yes I'm sorry, I'm Isabella...well Bella actually" I said managing a small smile through the haze of my embarrassment. "uhm...I'm the new doctor here?" your questioning yourself Bella? Really? Why did you just spend practically your whole life studying for medical school?

"yes, right, admin said you would be arriving today, the whole unit has been talking about your arrival" I groaned those words, that means attention where it isn't wanted, also means alot of falling over "what, is there something wrong Bella?"

"oh, I don't like attention, it make me clumsy and I fall over" I sighed. Any chances I had with this beautiful man were slowly diminishing as I revealed that I was clumsy and well he didn't have to know I questioned my own sanity on a regular basis.

"I'll catch you" he whispered in my ear. I froze, had I heard those words tumble from is beautiful lips or was I dreaming again? You are dreaming stupid!

I pinched my wrist just to make sure; nope I'm awake, surprisingly.

He looked at my shocked face and quickly composed his face; he must have interpreted my silence as disgust.

It was, in fact, quite the opposite, his peppermint breath whispering in my ear had actually made my panties dripping wet for him.

"I'm very sorry Isabella, that was inappropriate of me" he cleared his throat to continue but I held a finger up.

I managed to gather up the courage to say "well that's a full time job, you sure you are up for it?" I said smirking. He was obviously floored by my comment and HE was the one left gawking at me. "Don't worry Doctor Cullen, I didn't take offence, my brain sometimes needs time to process unlikely situations" I said nodding my head.

"thank you Doctor Swan" he said chuckling. "And call me Edward" he said flashing an incredible sexy lopsided grin.

The rest of my incredible first day was spent getting to know the team I would be working with. There were four nurses; Victoria Taylor, she was the ward sister and was really friendly, She has incredible but crazy auburn hair. It was like the top of her head was on fire! She also had the most amazing hazel eyes; she clearly had eyes for one of the other nurses, James Smith. He was kinda weird to be honest; he has one of those sleazy long blonde ponytails at the base of his neck and wondering leering eyes. He just gave me the creeps.

The other nurses were Jessica Walker and Angela Murray. Both were very friendly brunettes and I was sure they would be the girls I got along with here. I spent the rest of the day busying myself with my new patients. I kept noticing James out the corner of my eye, Something about him really freaked me out. He was always either leering at my chest or bum. every time I noticed I would verbally kick his ass inside my head, while still smilling sweetly at my patients.

By the end of my shift I was much more comfortable in my new surrounding than this morning. For some reason as well as cathing james looking at my arse, I kept noticing Edward do it too. Not that I was complaining that Edward was doing it, in fact the thought of such a handsome mand looking at me in that way made me all tingly.

"doctor swan!" I turned round at the mention of my name, you have no idea how bad the taunts were in high school. I dammed my parents somedays for that damn second name!

Edward was making his way toward me, while kind of stumbling. Good to know I wasn't the only klutz around here.

"uhm hi" he stuttered, I internally 'awwwwed' because thatw as just so damn cute!

"hey doctor cullen, whats up?" I said with a smile.

" I was uhm, just wondering… if you would, oh I don't know… gooutwithmetonight?" he hurried out.

My mouth grew into a huge smile and I nodded my head because I couldn't find the words to speak yet, this man had me thoroughly dazzled.

He smiled in exultion and said "great! I'll pick you up at eight then Isabella?"

"yes and its Bella" I said smilling.

He nodded and then went to tend to some of his patients. I had officially finished my shift so I went to the ladies locker rooms to change out of my scrubs. I got a funny feeling as soon as I walked in the door though, it was like someone was watching me. I got changed as quickly as I could and shot of there.

I sought out Edward to say goodbye, it was around four thirty in the afternoon and I texted my best friend Alice to tell her about my date tonight.

**Hey alicat!**

**Got a hot date with a doc ;) **

**Find me something to wear?**

**Please : ) : ) I'll love you forever!**

**Belly xx**

I found Edward attending to someone's head injury. He saw me and gave me a dazzling crooked grin. It immediately became my most favourite smile in the whole world.

"I'll be right with you Isa… sorry I mean Bella" he said realising his mistake with my name.

"that's okay Edward, no doubt I'll be in Alice's clutches all night, so I wont see you till we go out!" I said laughing.

He laughed along with me, it was musical laugh and so beautiful. He finished stitching up the cut on the patients head and walked towards me.

"are you leaving just now?" he asked, he looked a little forlorn.

"yes, don't look so sad though, you will see me tonight right?" I said smiling at him, my smile worked and he smiled back at me, making me tingle all over.

"yes I will, uhm can I have your address? So I can pick you up" he handed me a notepad and pen. I scribbled down my address in typical scrawled Bella fashion.

"great" he said " I'll pick you up at seven thirty?"

"brilliant, I'll see you then" I said, he came closer to me until I could smell his scent surrounding me. It was a mix of honey and vanilla, I was instantly lost in it, in him. His long fingers swept my hair over my shoulder and placed his perfect lips on my cheeks, they flamed bright red as I blushed.

"I'll see you then" I whispered. I think I was gawping like an idiot again.

I stumbled away my head in a complete tizzy.

My phone buzzed capturing my attention with a new text from alice.

**OHMYGOSH!**

**YES! Do you mind wearing purple? Or blue? Or yellow?**

**Oh who cares your wearing what I tell you!**

**Give me all the dirty details when you get back!**

**Alicat xx **

I walked out in to the mid august sun and climbed into my red Chevy truck. I loved this car, it was my baby! Alice and rose always told me that it was no truck for a girl to drive but to be honest I didn't give a shit and told them to have some respect because my car could be their cars grandfather.

I groaned slightly when I thought about what alice had instore for me, no doubt fifty outfits complete with accessories and shoes for me to try on! But it saved me for trying to pick out my own, alice always made me look good, no matter the situation.

I rolled down the window, trying to cool down the tostie cab. As I drove down the road my hair whipped around my face and out the window, dancing in the sun, changing my hair from dull old brown to many shades of autumn brown and rustic red. I slipped on my shades and turned up the radio. Katrina and the waves's walking on sunshine blared out the speakers and I found myself feeling extremely happy and singing along.

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sureAnd I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my doorNow every time I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself downCos I just wait till you write me your coming around I'm walking on sunshine , wooahI'm walking on sunshine, woooahI'm walking on sunshine, woooahand don't it feel good! Hey , alright nowand don't it feel good!hey yeah I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its trueand I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for younow I don't want u back for the weekendnot back for a day , no no noI said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay woah yeah!I'm walking on sunshine , wooahI'm walking on sunshine, woooahI'm walking on sunshine, woooahand don't it feel good! Hey , alright nowand don't it feel good!hey yeah ,oh yeahand don't it feel good! walking on sunshinewalking on sunshine I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really realI feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real I'm on sunshine baby ohI'm on sunshine baby oh I'm walking on sunshine wooahI'm walking on sunshine wooahI'm walking on sunshine wooah and don't it feel good!I'll say it again nowand don't it feel good! _

I was drumming my hand against the steering wheel and swinging my head from side to side. I'd forgotten how much I love this song!

I arrived back at the apartment feeling buzzed and happy. walking in to the apartment, Alice immediately grabbed me and started talking a mile a minute. "BELLAA! Okay we have exactly 127minutes for you to get showered, changed, make-uped and sprtitzed!"

"alice, jesus, it's a date not a military operation!" I said exasperated already. I had only been in the door five damn minutes!

"Bellllaaaaaaaa….you promised!" she whined. Oh for fucks sake, I hate when I promise her things, she has a photographic memory!.

"fuck, FINE! But seriously alice go easy!" I sighed.

She hurried me in a shower and told me I had twent minutes before she turned the water cold on me to chase me out. Now knowing alice and the expression on her face I knew she was serious and decided not to push her.

I showered and shaved as quick as I could because lets face it, I didn't want ice for toes.

Alice was pretty impressed, considering it only took me exactly twelve minutes to shower. She then took me into my bedroom which she had layed out like a small salon. She had my hairdryer and starighteners all plugged in and ready to go.

All my clothes were layed out in sets, from dresses to shorts and a tee shirt. I had to admit the shorts combo was looking pretty good, but I had no idea where Edward was going to take me tonight, so decided to text him and ask.

**Hey Edward,**

**Its bella, was just wondering if you were gonna tell me where we are going tonight? Or give me an idea as to which outfit alice has to dress me in?**

**Bella x**

Alice began drying my hair and I sat back in the chair and let Alice do what she thought was best.

My phone buzzed letting me know that Edward had text back.

**Hey bella,**

**Well its not shorts and a t-shirt and its not prom dress! Dressy casualy should be okay? I cant wait to see you tonight bella.**

**Edward x**

I bit the corner of my lip. Alice read my text over my shoulder, wolf whistling at me. She dragged the details of my first day and how I landed a date with the hottie doctor. I told her everything about the hospital and about Edward. She was really excited for me and that's when Rosalie busted through the door.

"hey bitches!" she shouted.

"hey hoe!" me and alice chimed back at her, it was the usual way we greeted each other.

"what cha up to?" she said looking slightly confused " I didn't know it was torture bella day" she said sniggering.

"shut the fuck up rose, I have a date tonight and befor you start no its not a blind date, and yes he is hot" I said.

"well that answers my questions!" she said laughing. "need a hand alice?"

Alice nodded and showed rose exactly what she wanted done. Rosalie joined in and before I knew it they had finished and I must admit I looked pretty damn good. My hair had been curled softly and the front had been lifted back andbackcomed and pinned just right. My make up was soft and understated, neutral tones but big, fluttery lashes. Alice said it was to 'entice him'.

"right belly! Now for your underwear!" she said smiling evilly, I could heard her going 'mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha' in my head.

"WHAT?" I was not having this! She had picked everything else out! Organised my bag and summer dress.

"bella, chillax, im not gonna put you in suspenders and clip furry hand cuffs under your dress!" she said shaking her head, she opened my underwear drawer while I looked on absolutely horrified. "you forget I bought you most of this!"

She pulled out a soft blue lace bra and thong set and I had to admit, it was one of my favourites. I shooed them out my room while I put my clothes on.

Alice and Rose had agreed on a teal blue summer dress that came to my knees and white pumps. She layed out my butterfly necklace and diamond studs for my ears that my dad had bought me for my birthday.

My nerves flutered as seven thirty approached.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE HIATUS ALERT

Hi everyone,

So all my stories are now on hiatus, its not something i want to do but after being cheated on and left I have a major case of writers block that wont go away, I promised that all my stories would have happy endings and right now the end of every story ends up in someone dying, and that's never good. Also I think I will be removing 'a foreign affair', its not something i ever wanted to do or even planned to do but as I said at the start of it, its inspired by him and he doesn't inspire creativity in me anymore, only negative things, maybe I can finish it one day, but for now it will stay in my hard drive until a time I see fit to update it. I'm sorry if this affects anyone, it probably wont but at least its here if people want to see.

I am currently still writing small parts of each story but nothing worth reading for now, I also have new plots in the works I would love to share, but until they and I am ready I will keep them under wraps.

Also I'm still available to Beta, I'm not the best at spotting mistakes, I frequently make my own but if you need someone to proof read a chapter for emotion and to make sure it makes sense, I'm your gal.

Until then,

SL-x


End file.
